Lao Yen Tai
is Sing's half-brother. Though Sing forgives Ash Lynx for killing Shorter Wong, after being told about Banana Fish, Lao is not told the truth about Shorter's death and continues to distrust him and resents Sing's deference to Ash in the ongoing gang war. Profile Appearance Lao wears a red vest with a black shirt, ripped pants, and brown colored shoes. Personality Lao is not seen very often so his personality is not very clear. Lao appears to be very loyal, when Ash kills Shorter Wong, Lao's former boss, Lao is shown to resent Ash. And wants to kill him. Lao is very protective of his younger brother Sing, he does everything he can to protect him. Though Lao does kill Ash in the manga (Ash's status in the anime is unknown) it is shown that Lao won't kill for no reason. Lao refuses to kill Eiji for Yut Lung because Eiji has done nothing wrong. History Mostly unknown. Lao was Shorter Wong's and Sing Soo Ling's Second in Command. Lao and Sing are half brothers; they have the same mother. Story He arrives with Sing to gauge whether a rival gang wants to start a war. Later on when the Chinatown Gang along with Ash's Gang are pursued by Yut Lung's men, Lao is captured along most of them. He kicks Sing into the river to allow him to escape. Later, Yut Lung blackmails Lao into helping him, claiming that if he does he can save Sing. Relationships Sing Soo-Ling He is Lao's younger half brother that he wants to protect. Just like Ash would do anything to protect Eiji, Lao would do anything to protect Sing. He puts his life at risk to help Sing escape from Yut Lung's men. And he even agrees to help Yut Lung kill Eiji because he wants to save Sing. Though in the end Lao finds himself incapable of killing Eiji because Eiji has done nothing wrong. Ash Lynx Lao stabs Ash and in the manga he dies by bleeding out in the library. Ash's status in the anime is stilll unknown. After Lao stabs Ash shoots him his last words are, "I won't let you take Sing away." It is likely that Lao killed Ash because he believed that Sing was still planning to fight Ash (which would lead to Sing's death). However because he left the gang, due to his resentment of Ash, he did not know that Sing and Ash has decided not to fight. It is also possible that Lao decided to kill Ash because Ash killed Shorter Wong the former boss of Chinatown. Because Lao did not know Ash's reasons for killing Shorter, Lao resented him. Yut-Lung Yut Lung blackmails Lao into helping him by telling him he can save his younger brother Sing. Etymology Episode Appearances *Episode 09 Save Me the Waltz *Episode 10 Babylon Revisited *Episode 19 Ice Palace *Episode 20 The Unvanquished *Episode 21 The Undefeated *Episode 22 As I Lay Dying *Episode 23 For Whom the Bell Tolls *Episode 24 The Catcher in the Rye Image Gallery Main Article: Lao Yen Tai/Image Gallery Anime Gallery Lao tells Sing but if it really is true.jpg Lao tells Sing body. You mean he's really dead.jpg Sing, Lao, and Alex jump into the water.jpg Lao tells Sing fine, you're the boss.jpg Lao tells one of Yut-Lung's men you son of a....jpg Yut-Lung tells Lao you were Shorter Wong's best friend and right hand.jpg Lao tells Yut-Lung doing whatever you want behind your dull brothers' backs.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lao don't you want to save your younger brother, Lao.jpg Sing tells Lao Eiji! Oh fine, then.jpg Lao tells the others not now.jpg Lao tells Cain say that again....jpg Lao hesitates after hearing one of the men talk about what Yut-Lung said.jpg Lao tells Sing I'll never acknowledge him, no matter what you say.jpg Lao tells Sing I just want you to become the king of downtown.jpg Ash shoots Lao's hand.jpg Sing tells Lao hang tight. It's me.jpg Lao tells Ash you never do. why now.jpg Lao lays dead up against a wall.jpg Quotes Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chinese mafia Category:Siblings